Una apuesta de la generación milagrosa
by Tavieros
Summary: A Aomine se le ocurre una idea interesante que hará despertar un lado nunca antes visto en la generación milagrosa que conocemos... una historia de comedia, romance y muchas reacciones locas de parte de nusetros jugadores de baloncesto favoritos. Akashi será el favorito de muchos en el fic.
1. Prólogo

Kuroko y Kagami estaban practicando basquetbol con los senpais. El gimnasio estaba vacío como siempre.

-¡El entrenamiento es muy duro!

-¡Furihata! Deja de quejarte, así nunca podrás jugar como titular.

-¡Pero me duelen las piernas!

Hyuga y Furihata estaban discutiendo, a Furihata le dolía el cuerpo, pero Hyuga lo alentaba a esforzarse más. Los demás miraban sin decir nada. La discusión terminó con Furihata con 100 abdominals de castigo, las cuales se dedicó a hacer segundos después de que Riko lo amenazara.

Kuroko y Kagami, por su parte, estaban practicando con Izuki, Mitobe, Teppei, Koganei y Tsuchida.

Se esforzaban más de lo usual. Después de su victoria contra Rakuzan, Debían entrenar duro para mantenerse en la cima. Mantenerse en la cúpside, lo mejor de lo mejor. Ese era el orgullo actual de Seirin.

Después de pasadas un par de horas, la entrenadora Riko dio la señal de finalización del entrenamiento.

-Chicos, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Buen trabajo, descansen bien, mañana nos esforzaremos el doble!

-El equipo respondió todo al unísono:

-¡Hai!

Después de eso, todo el mundo se dedicó a ir hacia sus casas, except Kagami y Kuroko, los cuales se quedaron a entrenar hasta tarde.

-Kagami-kun, ¿Podrías decirme la hora por favor?

Kagami le echó un ojo a su nuevo reloj que compró la semana pasada.

-Son las 9:00, creo que deberíamos ir a descansar; mañana hay clases.

-Tienes razón Kagami-kun. Pero yo tengo un encargo, me iré un poco más tarde.

-Bien, adiós Kuroko.

Kagami salió por la puerta principal sin decir más palabra, dejando a Kuroko solo en el gimnasio.

-Bien, ahora debo ir a comprar lo que Aomine-kun me pidió.

0======================================================================================0

Kuroko estaba caminando por la acera, solo él y número 2. Kuroko iba cargando lo que se veía unos chocolates que solo se vendiían en una tienda cerca de la casa de Kuroko. Al parecer caminaba hacia la casa de Aomine, que le había pedido esos chocolates, aprovechando que el estaba cerca de la tienda.

Kuroko cruzó algunas calles, evitó algunos cruces y evitó el hecho de casi ser atropellado debido a su poca presencia. Des puésde eso y milagrosamente de una pieza, legó a la casa de Aomine. Kuroko tocó el timbre y esperó una contestación. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Aomine abrió.

-¡Oh! Tetsu, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Claro que lo hice. De hecho, casi me atropellan en el camino.

-¿Es en serio? A veces tu poca presencia puede causar accidentes. Como sea, pasa, te compensaré dándote un poco.

-Gracias.

Kuroko entró a la casa de Aomine, y se sentó en na pequeña mesa en el centro. La casa en sí estaba muy desordenada, no era muy espaciosa. Algunos algunos trofeos de Aomine que por lo visto ganó a una corta edad yacían en una estantería. También había una pelota, un pequeño televisor, comida rápida y poco más.

-Pruébalos Kuroko, están deliciosos.

Aomine dijo eso metiéndose dos chocolates a la boca, era imposible no caer ante la tentación de comer uno.

-Está bien, probaré uno.

Kuroko tomó un chocolate de la caja y prosiguió a colocarlo dentro de su boca. Lo saboreó bien y lo tragó lentamente.

-Tenías razón Aomine-kun, están deliciosos. Tal vez compre una caja para mí de regreso a casa.

Kuroko y Aomine estuvieron un rato hablando sobre basquetbol y de comida, Kuroko se la pasaba bien con Aomine y viceversa, pues Aomines era claramente su amigo más cercano de Teiko, pero de repente, Aomine le lanzó una pregunta interesante.

-Oye Kuroko, se me acaba de ocurrir algo interesante, tu luego me dices que opinas.

Kuroko se quedó un poco sorprendido, Aomine no suele decir ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió? - preguntó un poco intrigado.

-Verás, esto de los chocolates me dió una idea, ¿Y si hacemos una apuesta con los otros?

¿Una apuesta? Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kuroko. Sin lugar a dudas él estaba interesado.

-¿Con nuestros antiguos compañeros?

-Eso mismo.

Hubo un poco de tensión en el aire, Kuroko tenía curiosidad por lo que le acababa de pasar por la mente a Aomine. Kuroko al no soportar la curiosidad propia de todo ser humano, preguntó a Aomine en que consistía la apuesta.

-¿En que consistiría eso, Aomine-kun?

-Es un secreto, Tetsu. Los reuniré a todos y cuando todos estemos, te lo diré. Por ahora, solo te digo que te mandaré un e-mail cuando sea el momento

Kuroko estaba un poco decepcionado, en serio tenía curiosidad por la apuesta. ¿Sería algo de basquetbol? ¿O algo relacionado con la escuela? Kuroko sí que tenía curiosidad, y no tenía por qué negarlo.

-¿Puedo tener una pista aunque sea?

-No, espera hasta mañana. Ahora vete, ya es tarde, y máñana tenemos clase. Como sea, nos veremos mañana.

-Está bien, Aomine-kun.

-Kuroko salió de la casa de la estrella de Teiko con muchas preguntas vagando por su cabeza, Sin alguna pista, Kuroko caminó lentamente hacia su residencia. Después de eso, se sentó en su cama, preguntándose de qué tratará la apuesta que tanta inquietud le dejó.

0=================================================================================================0

Kuroko se levantó con una insane densidad de ojeras, no durmiendo literalmente nada por la curiosidad que aqulla apuesta le causaba. No importaba aucnto lo pensara, no podia nisiquiera acercarse a la respuesta, después de todo, ¿Por qué Aomine reuniría a toda la generación milagrosa por una apuesta? Debía de ser algo sumamente interesante. Kuroko quería dormir, pero no podía, pues ya era tarde y tenía que ir a clases. Se levantó de su cama, se cambió, se lavó los dientes, y corrió rápidamente a la escuela.

Kuroko pasó su clase dormido la mayoría de las veces, aunque sorprendentemente el profesor nunca lo notó.

-Su poca presencia realmente ayuda en estas situaciones.

Kagami se quejaba de la suerte de su compañero, al poder dormirse en las clases sin penalización alguna.

Después de clases, Kuroko salió casi desfallecido de la escuela, en su mente tuvo que haber sido como un demonio encerrado que por fin se liberaba de sus cadenas, una, era su cansancio, y otra, la curiosidad, pues en cualquier momento el peliazul llamaría al experto en pases, cosa de la que Kuroko estaba consciente, y por ende, emocionado.

Kuroko caminaba solo por las calles buscando la tienda en la que vendían los chocolates que tanto le gustaron. Pero sin esperáselo, una llamada entrante emocionó a Kuroko...

 **Hola! Éste sera el comienzo de una loca, loca, y más loca historia de uno de mis animes favoritos. Sé que el capítulo es cortito y todo eso, pero quise hacerlo parecer más como un prólogo que como un capítulo en sí. El próximo capítulo vendrá pronto, no olviden dejar su critica, lo agradecerá mucho. Pero no quiero que pongan cosas como: ¡Te quedó excelente! o ¡Está precioso!. En vez de eso, pongan una crítica constructiva, pues eso me ayudaría a mejorar un montón. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempode leer mi primer fic, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. ¿Y Aomine?

**Hola amigos lectores! Aquí está el capiítulo 2, ahora sí empieza la trama. Espero que les guste, estoy trabajando duro para poder traerles esto para su disfrute, así que no olviden dejarme su opinión por favor. Ahora sí, empezamos con nuestra historia:**

Kuroko estaba saliendo de la escuela aliviado por dentro, sin ninguna preocupación más que por la apuesta mencionada por Aomine el día de ayer. Estaba un poco inquieto, impaciente. El sexto hombre tenía un poco de inconformidad en la mirada. Pero después de caminar un poco, percibió una vibración en su bolsillo derecho, que era donde había guardado su celular. Kuroko se emocionó, pensando que claramente, debía de ser Aomine. Rápidamente, tomó el teléfono celular y prosiguió a contestar, percibiendo que, en efecto, la grave voz de Aomine por el celular.

-¡Oye, Tetsu! supongo que recordarás lo de la apuesta de ayer, ¿no?

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes curiosidad?

-Por supuesto que sí Aomine-kun. No pude dormir en toda la noche por tu culpa.

-Vaya... me haces sonar como si yo fuera el villano. Como sea, ve a tu casa, trae muchas cosas de valor a la plaza principal de Tokio. Ya llamé a nuestros camaradas, en cuañquier momento estarán aquí.

-Me sorprende que hayas convencido a Midorima-kun y a Akashi-kun.

-No lo hice, solo les dije que era algo importante.

Después de ese comentario, Kuroko no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa amarga al ver en lo que se había metido su amigo.

-Akashi-kun se enfadará contigo.

-Solo te digo que cuando oiga la apuesta, no se podrá echar para atrás. Te recuerdo que él e Akashi, y Akashi odia perder más que nadie. Lo mismo aplica para Murasakibara, y Midorima tampoco se echará para atrás si todos nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-Yo no me echaré para atrás por ningún motivo.

-Espera y verás, Tetsu. Cambiando de tema, tu casa queda un poco lejos de la plza central, sera major que te apures. Si te esperamos mucho, anunciaré la apuesta sin tí.

-Entendido, Aomnie-kun.

Después de so, Kuroko le colgó y fue directo hacia su casa, pensando profundamente en lo que podría llevar a la plaza para apostar.

0======================================================================================0

Kuroko llegó a su casa, le dio rápido de comer a número 2, se cambió el uniforme por algo un poco más casual, y continúo dándole vueltas al asunto de los objetos de valor. Aomine no especificó qué tipo de objetos ddebían de llevar, solo dijo algo de, _valor._

Kuroko siguió buscando, al final optó por llevarse un libro muy caro sobre baloncesto, un jersey con un diseño genial de fina tela, un collar que un amigo le había dado hace tiempo y jugándoselo todo, algunas joyas de su madre que ella ya no usaba tanto, obvio, sin el consentimiento de la misma.

Después de elegir los objetos, Kuroko fue con todo corriendo a la plaza central, cin preocuparse por lo que l pasara, por los regaños de su madre, o por cualquier otra cosa. Él solo quería oír a Aomine de lo que irá la apuesta, pues Kuroko se interesó desde el primer momento, pues nunca habían apostado algo antes. Si en serio lo acpetaban, Kuroko tenía algo en lo que poder ganarles y, por qué no, de paso conseguir algo interesante de parte de la generación milagrosa.

0======================================================================================0

Kuroko al fin llegó a la plaza, veía el cielo azul, los faroles que apagados que iluminarían la calle en la noche, la fuente que estaba en el centro, los árboles de cerezo, la gran muchedumbre paseando en pleno Viernes. Kuroko buscaba con la mirada a sus compañeros de la generación milagrosa, no tenía éxito. Buscaba pero no hallaba nada, hasta que al final, a lo lejos sentado en una banca y leyendo un libro, encontró a un peli-verde con gafas que reconoció al instante, el triplista estrella de la generación de los milagros, Midorima Shintaro.

Kuroko corrió hacia él, aliviado de que él estuviera aquí. se acercó y le dijo:

-Hola, Midorima-kun.

Midorima al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia entre las masas, pero al ver de donde provenía la voz, lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Kuroko? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Midorima preguntó con su típica indiferencia en sus palabras. Kuroko en seguida le respondió.

-Estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que tú.

Entonces Midorima se percató de lo que Kuroko quería hacerle saber, y le preguntó solo para verificar.

-Aomine me dijo que viniera aquí después de clases, también me dijo que trajera artículos de valor. Me dijo que era algo muy importante, pero yo solo le hice caso por eso último, nada más.

Y ahí iba Midorima con su personalidad Pseudo-Tsundere. Kuroko le respondió.

-Yo también vine por eso mismo.

-Entonces estaba en lo cierto...

Kuroko interrumpió a Midorima con una pregunta directa.

-Midorima-kun, ¿Has visto a Aomine-kun? Lo estoy buscando, agradecería si supieras dondes está.

-Lamentablemente no, pero un segundo...

Midorima empezó a pensar, ¿Por qué Kuroko estaba aquí? ¿A caso Aomine lo había llamado, al igual que a él?

-Kuroko, ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? Es decir, ¿Por qué te llamó a tí también?

-No solo fue amí también llamó a toda la generación milagrosa.

Midorima se sorprendió dentro de sí mismo por la declaración de Kuroko, poco a poco Midorima usó su astuta mente para unir las piezas del rompecabezas... después de darle unas cuantas vueltas, Midorima empezó a figurar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Kuroko, Esto no sera una apuesta, ¿O sí?

Kuroko se sorprendió por la innata capacidad de Midorima por atar los cabos sueltos. Rindiéndose, Kuroko le dijo que era correcto. Midorima de algún modo lo presentía, presentía que la convocación de Aomine era una estupidez. Por un momento analizó la posibilidad de retirarse. Pero había algo... algo que le impidía hacerlo. Su horóscopo le decía que hoy pasaría algo que le daría un giro de 180 grados a su vida, y si ese era su destino, manifestado en las futuras palabras de Aomine, Midorima no podía renegarlo. Entonces dentro desí, Midorima aceptó entrar en la apuesta, aún sin siquiera saber de lo que trataría.

-Kuroko, ¿Tú aceptarás esto de la apuesta?

Dependiendo de la decisión de Kuroko, la de Midorima sería igual. Kuroko tenía una habilidad innata para seguir al destino, sabe que decisiones tomar sin pensarlo. Ahora mismo, Midorima confiaba plenamente en esa habilidad. Kuroko rápidamente le respondió.

-Por supuesto que sí, Midorima-kun. ¿Por qué crees que traje los objetos conmigo?

-Pero un momento, ¿Tú ya sabías esto desde antes?

-Claro, lo sabía desde la noche anterior.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho!

-Aomine-kun me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto, no podía decírtelo.

-¡Ese Aomine! ¡Caí en su trampa!

-Lo hiciste por completo. Me das un poco de pena, Midorima-kun.

-¡Tú cállate!

Kuroko se rió de su compañero al caer tan bajo, completamente engañado por el más idiota de la generación milagrosa. Kuroko estaba consolando a Midorima, pero una voz muy familiar los interrumpió.

-¡Oigan chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi!

-Se veía un guapo muchacho de pelo rubio, pendientes con forma circular, una camisa y shorts deportivos, con uno tennis deportivos. Traía una bolsa en la mano, al parecer los objetos de valor que Aomine le pidió. Era sin duda Kise Ryota, el jugador que todo lo copia y modelo de Teiko. Kise corrió hacia donde Kuroko y Midorima, y los saludó a ambos. Estuvieron platicando por un rato.

-Kurokocchi, ¿Cuánto tiempo? últimamente no nos hemosvisto a menudo, cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido?

-No hay nada que destacar. No tengo una vida de modelo como la tuya, Kise-kun.

-¿En serio? Qué aburrido eres, Kuroko. A todo esto, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Midorima y Kuroko le respondieron a Kise al unison.

-Por la misma razón por la que tú estás aquí.

-¿Por la misma razón por la que yo estoy aquí? ¡Un momento! No será...

Kise hizo una pequeña pausa en su habla.

¿Están aquí por Aominecchi? ¿También les dijo que trajeran objetos de valor? ¡Qué divertido! A ver, déjenme adivinar. Esto no será... ¿Una apuesta?

-Eso es correcto, Kise-kun. Felicidades.

-¡Genial! ¡Adiviné!

-Qué estupideces están hacienda, ustedes dos.

Kuroko, Kise y Midorima, dijeron respectivamente.

-Pero sobre esto, ¿De qué será la apuesta?

-No lo sabemos. Aomine-kun nos dirá pronto, pero no logramos encontrarlo.

-¿En serio? ¡Aominecchi es tan cruel!

-Pues vamos a buscarlo, no tengo todo el día, además, no sé como lo haremos entre la multitud. Hay que darnos prisa, antes de que se haga tarde.

Kuroko y Kise dijeron al unison ante la propuesta de Midorima:

-¡Hai!

0=================================================================================================0

Kuroko, Kise, y Midorima se encontraban buscando desesperadamente a la estrella de Teiko, sin ningún éxito aparente.

-¡Ya me estoy cansando! ¡No obtenemos ningún resultado!

-Sigue buscando, Kise-kun. El trabajo duro siempre es recompensado.

-Es cierto, además, no puede dejarnos plantados ahora que ya hemos aceptado 3 de 5.

-En eso tienes razó, Midorimacchi.

Kuroko, Kise, y Midorima siguieron su búsqueda con la frente en alto, Kuroko buscaba adentro de los establecimientos, Midorima por los lugares públicos, y Kise buscaba en el parque y las instalaciones exteriores. Pasaron unos 15 minutos pero nadie logró encontrar nada. Al final, los 3 se reunieron en la fuente.

-¿Enconctraron algo?

-Nada de nada por el parque.

-Tampoco logré encontrarlo en las tiendas.

Midorima lucía enfadado con el holgazán de pelo azul obscuro. Pero Kuroko interrumpió sus pensamientos con un avistamiento.

-Oigan chicos, miren allá.

Kuroko señaló con su dedo a una banca a lo lejos. Sentado en ella, habían dos muchachos auq lucían aburridos, como si esperaran a alquien. Uno era enormemente alto, con el pelo largo de color lavanda. El otro era un pelirrojo bajo de estatura con una chaqueta de piel y unos jeans. Eran sin duda alguna, el centro de la generación milagrosa, Murasakibara Atsushi, y el capitán con los ojos del emperador, Akashi Seijuro. Eran un muy peculiar par sin lugar a dudas. Se veía la tension en el aire que provocaban, aunque se escindía entre la gente. Después de que KIse los viera, rápidamente gritó:

-¡Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi! ¡Hey!

El gritó llamó la atención de los chicos sentados en la banca. Voltearon sus cabezas para ver quien era, aunque íntimamente ya sabían que se trataba de Kise pues él es la única persona que los llamaría así. El primero en dirigirle palabra fue Murasakibara.

-¿Eh? ¿Kisechin? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Murasakibara habló con su tono despreocupado de siempre. A continuación, Kise, Midorima, y Kuroko le dijeron al unison (otra vez).

-Estamos aquí por la misma razón que ustedes.

Akashi entonces habló.

-Yo vine porque Daiki me dijo que viniera por una urgencia. También me dijo que trajera algunos objetos de valor; pero nunca me dijo nada de que ustedes también vendrían. Por lo visto, llamó a toda la generación milagrosa.

-Akachin, ahora que lo dices es cierto, a mí también me llamó por lo mismo. Aunque bueno, yo solo vine porque me dijo que me iba a dar frituras y paletas de hielo.

Midorima les preguntó a los 2:

-¿Aún no se han dado cuenta de lo que es ésto?

-¿A qué te refieres, Shintaro?

-Piénsalo, los 5 nos reunimos, traemos objetos de valor, y fue Aomine el que nos convocó, ¿A qué te suena?

Akashi se apoyó su mano en la barbilla, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, comenzó a pensar. Pero no obstante, Murasakibara se le adelantó.

-¿No es una apuesta?

-Eso mismo, Mursasakibara-kun. Al parecer no conocemos las condiciones, y solo las conoceremos sí encontramos a Aomine-kun.

-¿Eh? Pues hay que buscarlo, él me debe mis golosinas.

Pero Akashi estaba en contra de la idea.

-Qué estupidez, llamarme para algo tan importante. Daiki no tiene vergüenza.

-Vamos, Akashicchi, ¡Será divertido! Además, si ganas, pudes quedarte con algo bueno.

-No seas ridículo, no puedo permitirme participar en algo tan bajo. Lo siento, yo paso.

Kise entonces, se le ocurrió algo que Midorima y Kuroko ya habían persuadido, pero esperaron a Kise para decirlo. Pues creyeron que tendría más efecto para Akashi decirlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Akashicchi huyendo de un desafío? Qué cobarde, por Dios. Bueno, las gallinas se quedarán atrás, pavoneándose como las gallians que son, indefensas, lentas, patéticas...

Kise entonces dio en el clavo, logró despertar el deseo interno de Akashi de ganar. Akashi lo vio con deseos de ganar, con esa mirada fría y completamente concentrada. Con esa simple mirada, Kise, Midorima, y Kuroko sabían que Akashi entraría sin duda alguna al juego.

-Suficiente, Ryota. Ya entendí. Entraré en éste asunto de la apuesta, pero me niego a hacerlo si no conozco los detalles.

-Búsquemos a Aomine-kun, así podrás saciar tu curiosidad, al igual que todos nosotros.

Akashi asintió ante la respuesta de Kuroko. Pero Murasakibara, quien destacaba entre la gente por su gran altura, aún tenía un poco de inquietude dentro de él, y por supuesto, algo de duda y desinterés. El gran muchacho se decidió a hablar.

-Que quede claro que yo solo les ayudaré a buscar a Aomniechin por que tengo hambre, pero no entraré en esta estupidez, suena aburrido.

Murasakibara tenía un punto su favor. Ni Midorima, ni Kise, ni Akashi podían hacer algo para detenerlo de dejar el asunto. Pero a Kuroko se le ocurrió una idea, que utilizaría la infantil personalidad a su favor.

-Murasakibara-kun.

-¿Eh? ¿Kurokochin? Nada que hagas me convencerá, que eso te quede claro.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Aomnie-kun. Me dijo que si ganabas, te daría muchos dulces.

Kise, Midorima y Akashi supieron que Kuroko convencería a Murasakibara de esa manera. Era una idea brillante, si lugar a dudas. Pero, ¿Realmente Murasakibara caería en una trampa tan predecible, que obviamente era mentira?

Kise y Midorima hablaron entre susurros:

-Midorimacchi, ¿Realmente crees que muerda el anzuelo?

-No lo sé, pero Kuroko es bastante astuto. Seguro tiene más de un as bajo la manga.

El pelimorado respondió ante el comentario de Kuroko.

-En ese caso, me uniré.

-¡Qué rápido!

El rubio y el peliverde se sintieron algo apenados y von una gota de sudor atravesando su nuca al contemplar la facilidad con la que Kuroko engañó a Murasakibara.

-Muy bien, ahora todos estamos de acuerdo.

El pelirrojo interrumpió a sus compañeros y se dispuso a liderarlos. Después de todo, la curiosidad los invadía a todos y cada uno de ellos, y Akashi por supuesto que no era le excepción. Así que Akashi les dio la orden de buscar a Aomine.

0=================================================================================================0

Después de que Akashi diera la orden, toda la generación milagrosa se dispuso a buscar a Aomine, y aunque eran 5, seguían sin lograr su cometido. Incluso buscaron en los lugares más recónditos, sin éxito alguno. Akashi dio la señal para que se reunieran todos en el punto de inicio, o sea, la fuente de la plaza. Akashi los contactó por medio del celular, reuniéndose y contando sus progresos.

-Y bien, ¿Alguna novedad?

-No hay nada en los tejados.

-Tampoco en las canchas.

-Ninguna novedad en los callejones.

-No lo logré encontrar en los campos.

Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima, y Kuroko dijeron respectivamente

-Bien, entonces solo queda una opción:

Akashi estaba a punto de hablar, Parecía tener esa mirada en sus ojos que indicaba que estaba un 100% seguro de lo que iba a decir. Empezó a abrir su boca lentamente, a punto de dar palabar, sus compañeros lo esperaban con ansias, sea lo que sea que dijera, los sacaría de apuros. Akashi finalmente habló.

-Daiki está tarde en la cita que él mismo creó.

Después de la confesión de Akashi, el ambiente quedó algo extraño, con un poco de desconciernce en el aire. Pocos Segundo después, todos los oyentes del pelirrojo quedaron en blanco.

-¿Eh?

Estaban reaccionando, procesándolo. Todo tenía perfecto sentido, ¿Por qué Aomine se escondería? Todo empezaba a aclararse, hasta que todos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, exceptuando al pelirrojo.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHH?!

Dejando um grito en el aire a todo pulmón, colorín colorado, éste capítulo se ha acabado.

 **Bien chicos, ¡Arigato por leer! Leí sus pocas pero significativas reviews. Estoy consciente de que Kuroko no Basket es más bien material para yaoi, pero hice este fic con eso en mente. Habiendo tanto yaoi, quería innovar un poco, además que no soy tanto de relaciones homosexuales (Eso sonó raro) cuando escribo, aunque prometo que puedo intentarlo en un futuro. Los dejé sin capítulo porque me fui de viaje, solo quería acabar esto rápido ahora que acabo de regresas, así que mil disculpas. No los dejaré sin capítulo por más de una semana, ténganlo por seguro. Chao!**


	3. ¿Dónde demonios sigue Aomine?

**Hola amigos! Perdón por mantenerlos con tanta curiosidad. Ahora sí, empieza lo chido. Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba lo que pasará durante el capítulo. Pues bueno, soy Novato con esto, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, así que me encantaría que los disfrutaran. Ahora shi, empieza el capítulo.**

-A ver, déjame entender... Aomine, que fue quien osó a convocar a la generación milagrosa aquí, para una estúpida apuesta, encima llega tarde...

-Es correcto, Shintaro.

El peliverde quedó con una mirada a punto de estallar, asuatando a todos exceptuando a Akashi. Midorima estaba a punto de explotar, y sus compañeros lo sabían. Era un bomba de tiempo sin método de apagado, donde solo quedaba esperar a lo peor.

-Midorimacchi se enojó, ¡Tengo miedo!

-Comparto tus pensamientos, Kise-kun.

Kise y Kuroko estaban algo asustados, pues eran los que mejor conocían la rabia del tirador estrella. No pasó mucho tiempo, Midorima empezó a juntar aire, Kise abrazó a Kuroko del miedo.

-¡Fue un gusto conocerte, Kurokocchi! - decía el rubio entre sollozos.

-Lo mismo digo. - Dijo un Kuroko un tanto aterrado.

Midorima terminó de succionar aire, y todos lo miraban como si de dinamita se tratase. Acto seguido, soltó lo que tenía que decir.

-¡ESE IDIOTA!

El grito de Midorima estruendó por toda la plaza, aterrando a la gente que corría en todas las direcciones. Fue cuestión de minutos para que la plaza quedara totalmente inhóspita, con solo los chicos habitándola. Ya no quedaba rastro de alma alguna, todo gracias al magnífico grito de Midorima.

-¡KYAHHHHHH! - Dijo Kise.

Midorima empezó a inhalar y exhalar, exhausto por dejar salir su rabia, aunque a la vez aliviado.

-Midochin, espantaste a todos. Además, ese grito me dolió, no lo hagas. Molesta.

Murasakibara le reprochó con ese tono que tanto lo caracterizaba. Mientras tanto, Akashi aprovechó la situación para burlarse un poco de Midorima, a su manera, por supuesto.

-Felicidades, Shintaro. Has ahuyentado a medio mundo. Aunque debo de decir, has hecho algo de alguna manera producente. Ahora sin tanta multitud, será mucho más fácil esperar a Daiki.

-¡No me felicites! - dijo el peliverde ante tal tono de ironía.

Y así, Midorima quedó enojado, Akashi lanzándole una irónica sonrisa a su compañero, y Kuroko y Kise, como no, asustados.

0=================================================================================================0

-¡Midorimacchi! ¡Realmente asustas cuando te enojas! -dijo el rubio.

-Kise-kun tiene razón. -siguió el hombre fantasma.

-¡Cállense! Si quieren culpar a alguien, ¡Culpen a Aomine! -se defendió el tirador estrella.

-Eres realmente tsundere, Midochin. -respondió el pelimorado.

-¡Tú cállate, Murasakibara! -replicó Midorima.

-No quiero.- le dijo Murasakibara, con su tono particular.

-Dejen de pelear, aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Así que cálmense.- irrumpió el pelirrojo, parando la discusión entre el centro y el shooting guard.

Con la interveción de Akashi, Midorima se calmó un poco.

-Lo siento, Murasakibara.- dijo Mirorima, pero notó que algo no andaba bien... -¿Murasakibara?

El pelimorado había ido a comprar sus paletas favoritas, que al parecer llamaron su atención por estar a mitad de precio. La generación milagrosa lo veía desde la vitrina de la tienda a la que fue.

-¡Ese idiota me ignoró por completo!- dijo el cuatro ojos, hecho una rabia.

-Vamos, Midorimacchi. Él te había ignorado desde que empezaste a hablarle.- le dijo el rubio.

-¡Kise!- dijo Midorima, volviendo a estar tan enojado como al principio.

Akashi suspiró, se llevó la palma de la mano a su cara, por la pena ajena que le producía la increíblemente inestable personalidad del joven de anteojos.

-Shintaro, cálmate de una vez.- cortó el ex-capitán

Midorima no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando Akashi le habló. En sí, Akashi era alguien bastante imponente, que inspiraba temor por donde se le viera. Ante tal presión, Midorima no pudo evitar calmarse poco a poco, inconscientemente.

-Ya, estoy calmado.- dijo finalmente Midorima.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Ya me estoy cansando de tu enfado creciente sin anticipo alguno. Eres realmente como te engloba la mayoría, "tsundere".

El rubio estalló de la risa al escuchar eso, pues escuchar a Akashi decirle tsundere a Midorima podía ser todo menos común. Kuroko tampoco pudo evitar que se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Midorimacchi! ¡Ja ja!- decía Kise ríendo a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Midorima con tono irónico y cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Es que!- pausó el rubio para tomar aliento y recuperarse de su risa extrema - Akashicchi te dijo tsundere...- El rubio no aguantó y se echo a reír otra vez, para el constante disgusto de Midorima.

-A veces me dan ganas de arrancarte la cabeza y tirarla como una pelota de baloncesto, pero luego recuerdo que eres tan cabezota que no entrarías en la red.- Dijo Midorima con un tono bastante sanguinario para el pobra corazón de Kise.

-¡Oye! Eso dolió, y además, ¡Da miedo!- Dijo con un tono bastante de victíma.

Akashi interrumpió (por tercera vez) a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Ya, paren. Realmente lo que estamos hacienda no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Tenemos la plaza libre, y no hay rastros de Daiki por ningún lado, así que la remota posibilidad de que estuviera aquí queda totalmente descartada. Así que alguien tendrá que llamarlo por teléfono.- Ordenó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y porque no lo haces tú, Akashi?- preguntó ofensivamente Midorima.

-Porque no traigo teléfono celular; no creía que lo ocuparía para algo tan simple como un llamado "urgente" de Daiki.- respondió el emperador.

Con esa respuesta calló totalmente al peliverde.

-Bien, ¿Quién llamará a Daiki?- preguntó objetivo el pelirrojo.

Pero entonces, cierto hombrecito dijo algo que sorprendió a todos.

-Ya lo llamé, mucho antes de lo que creen. Lo llamé mientras ustedes estaban peleando contra Midorima-kun.- Dijo Kuroko.

-Eso es bueno, Tetsuya. Te has adelantado a nuestro plan. ¿Qué dijo?- le respondió el adinerado.

-Dijo que ahora venía, y también que no vino antes porque había olvidado algunos preparativos.- dijo el peli-celeste.

Akashi se quedó pensando un poco, tratando de figurar qué clase de preparativos era de la que estaba hablando Kuroko. El pelirrojo ordenó a sus compañeros que se quedaran quietos y esperar, a lo cual asintieron firmemente. (Realmente el único que asintió fue Kuroko, los demás estaban ocupados con sus cosas. Kise estaba huyendo de Midorima y Murasakibara regresaba de la tienda con sus 6 cajas de paletas, ¡En descuento!)

0=================================================================================================0

Akashi estaba parado, de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y seño fruncido. Midorima, con rostro impaciente. Kise, gritando cosas como: "¡¿A qué hora vendrá?!" o "¡Aominecchi se está tardando demasiado!". Murasakibara estaba profundamente dormido, y Kuroko sentado; como siempre, sin expresión alguna.

Mientras, alejándonos de nuestros jugadores favoritos; nos transportamos a una calle cercana a la plaza principal, y en ella, vemos a un joven de pelo azul marino, de tez morena y ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Llevaba una pequeña mochila que cargaba con una sola mano y vestía un uniforme escolar. Como habrán adivinado, se trata de Aomine Daiki, la estrella de la generación milagrosa. El joven venía caminando con la mano que le quedaba posicionada sobre su cabeza, la cual acto seguido bajó para monitorear el tiempo con su reloj de muñeca. Aomine, al ver su nuevo reloj y percatarse de lo tarde que iba, no pudo evitar soltar un:

-"Demonios".

El jove decía para sus adentros:

-" _Maldición, creí que tardaría menos. No puedo creer cuanto se tardó Satsuki en entregarme los papeles. Como sea, Kuroko ya me cercior+o de que todos están allí. Esto es perfecto, sabía que Midorima no faltaría por el Oha Asa de hoy. Akashi y Murasakibara también tenían que venir. Bien, al parecer todo va como lo planeé..."._

Volvemos con la generación milagrosa, la cual acaba de recibir noticias de Aomine (¡Al fin!) quitándole le impaciencia a todos sus miembros, bueno, exceptuando a Murasakibara, que seguía dormido; y a Kuroko, el cual nunca estubo impaciente. Las noticias venían en forma de mensaje celular, en éste caso, al de Kuroko.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Aomine-kun.- dijo el peli-celeste.

Akashi habló antes de que sus compañeros pudieran hacer un comentario al respecto, aunque todos compartían el mismo comentario.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Akashi con naturalidad.

-Ten el celular, así podrás leerlo con calma.- le dijo Kuroko, alzándole la mano para que Akashi lo tomara.

Akashi tomó el celular que Kuroko le ofreció, y se dispuso a leer el mensaje de Aomine, con Kise y Midorima atrás de él. El mensaje decía así:

"¡Hola chicos! lamento haberme tardado tanto, tenía algunas cosas pendientes pero ahora está todo 100% listo. Sobre la apuesta, solo una cosa, cuando les diga de lo que tratará,¡Ni se les ocurra echarse para atrás! Llegaré dentro de unos pocos minutos, así que no se impacienten, pues estoy seguro de que Midorima ya lo hizo más de una vez. Eso es todo, ¡Chao!"

Akashi cerró el celular y se lo entregó a Kuroko.

-¡Oye! Akashicchi, ¡No he terminado de leer!- dijo el rubio enfadado.

-No es tan importante. Daiki solo dijo, en resumen, que vendrá pronto.- le respondió Akashi con su tono tan particular.

-Está bien, ¿Pero QUÉ tan pronto?- Le preguntó Kise al pelirrojo.

-Dentro de unos pocos minutos.- le respondió Akashi por segunda vez.

Kuroko seguía sentado, esperando. Y Murasakibara aún seguía dormido del aburrimiento. Kise fue a intentar gastarle una broma mientras que Akashi y Midorima hablaban sobre un tema en particular.

-Oi, Shintaro.- le llamó Akashi.

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió Midorima.

Akashi le hizo una seña para que acercara, a la cual Midorima respondió. Akashi volteó a su compañero al lado contrario al que estaban los demás, y el mismo se llevó el dedo índice a su boca, simulando una expression de: "Shh". Midorima también entendió lo que su ex-capitán le quería decir. Acto seguido, Akashi le empezó a hablar, ahora que el dúo se había separado del resto de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-Shintaro, respóndeme una simple pregunta.- le dijo con toda confianza el pelirrojo.

Midorima se quedó dudando, pues después de todo, era raro que Akashi le hiciera una pregunta así de seria, y sobre todo, que la quisiera ocultar del resto de sus compañeros. Finalmente, decidió seguirle la corriente al pelirrojo.

-¿De qué se trata?- le dijo el peliverde. Akashi se quedó un momento callado, con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Por qué le has hecho caso?

Midorima se quedó pensando un momento, ¿A qué se refería? Hmm, lo más seguro es que a Aomine y su apuesta. Con eso en mente, Midorima le respondió.

-Lo decía en el Oha Asa de hoy. Decía que hoy pasaría algo interesante para los cáncer como yo, algo que cambiaría mi destino.- le dijo chocante el peliverde.

-Ya veo. -" _entonces era eso_ " Se dijo el pelirrojo para sus adentros. "Al parecer Daiki usó un poco de su diminuto cerebro para traer a Shintaro aquí.

Entonces Midorima cambió un poco las cuentas.

-Viniendo al tema, ¿Por qué TÚ le has hecho caso?- le dijo interrogativo Midorima con ganas de respuestas.

-¿Por qué no? Además, no sé por qué te interesa tanto.- dijo Akashi.

-Pues es bastante extraño. Que tú le hagas caso a Aomine por un simple mensaje de texto, simplemente no cuadra.

-Ah, ¿Eso? Es simple. Fue una extraña mezcla de factores: interés, curiosidad, aburrimiento. Me dije a mí mismo que esto podría ser bastante intrigante. A Daiki no se le vienen ideas a la cabeza a menudo, por eso mismo quize aceptar. Además, ahora que sé que esta convocatoria no era nada más que una apuesta, me siento bastante inquieto por conocer más.- terminó finalmente Akashi.

Midorima pensó para sí mismo cuántos sentido tenía eso. Y al parecer, era mucho.

-¿No hay nada sobre los premios?- siguió el pelverde.

-Sobre eso, la verdad es que sí que me interesan. Aunque sea rico, se sentiría más como una sensación de victoria si tomo sus cosas. Creo que es bastante simple para que lo comprendas, Shintaro.

Midorima estaba a punto de seguir con su avalancha de preguntas, pero justo fue interrumpido por...

 **¡Lo Siento! Sé que tardé mucho más de lo prometido, tanto que algunos inclusive ya habrán perdido la esperanza de que vuelva a subir capítulo. ¡Pero no me rendiré aquí! ¡No puedo acabar con 2 capítulos!**

 **La principal razón por la que tardé en subir fue:**

 **-Me fui de vacaciones una semana entera, y no había internet.**

 **-Al regresar, exámenes.**

 **-Después, me voy a concursar en un concurso (Guau) muy importante. (4 días sin Internet)**

 **-Y al regresar, ¡3 proyectos para la siguiente semana! ¡Una locura!**

 **Bueno, he sacrificado mi tiempo libre para traerles éste tentempié, prometo que el siguiente sera más largo. Bien, gracias por su comprensión, supongo.**

 **Atte: Yo.**


	4. Por fin damos inicio

**Hola! ahora sí, vengo con lo prometido. Haré este capítulo muy** extenso **para que lo disfruten. A partir de ahora, los hare más largos- Ahora sí, empezamos.**

Y de repente alguien lo interrumpió...

Akashi se volteó lentamente para ver quién era la persona que lo interrumpía. Giraba su cuello poco a poco, hasta que sus ojos del emperador entraron en contacto con él. Sí, él. Era Aomine. Por fin llegaba, después de la incredible tardanza. Akashi al verlo, reaccionó inmediatamente, suspirando y cerrando sus ojos diciéndole de forma serena:

-Llegas tarde, Daiki.

El joven Aomine no tardó en responderle.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Tenía algunas cosas pendientes. Pero ya estoy aquí.- le dijo, con un tono amigable.

Pero entonces, cierto joven estaba empezando a soltar humo de su cabeza. Su cara, empezaba ponerse roja como un tomate. fruncía el seño. Seguro adivinan quién era.

El joven se acercó a Aomine lentamente. Aomine reaccionó tan rápido como lo haría en un partido, sabía que Midorima iba a estar furioso. Muy furioso. Quizo decirle algo para calmar las vibras.

-Oye...- pero Midorima lo interrumpió rotundamente.

-Aomine...- dijo el peliverde con un tono de muerto viviente.

Aomine solo pudo tragar saliva. El peliverde levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos. Empezó a hablar lenta pero directamente.

-Llegas tarde...- le decía sin piedad.

Aomine puso una cara como la que culquier persona pondría al ver un demonio. Un demonio enfadado, que liberaría su ira en cualquier momento. Akashi solo se dedicaba mirar con interés en sus ojos, sin intervenir en el conflicto.

Aomine finalmente decidió correr por su vida.

-¡Ahhh!- Dijo Aomine mientras corría la carrera que decidiría su destino, si moría o si vivía para contarlo.

Midorima iba a lanzarse a correr, pero fue detenido por Akashi.

-Mejor espera, Shintaro. Cálmate, no lo alcanzarás en una carrera, Daiki es rápido. Espera a que termine de correr, mira en qué dirección va.

Midorima empezó a reaccionar y notó lo que Akashi quería que notara.

-Sí, se dirige a donde están los demás, ¿verdad?- notó Midorima.

-Exacto.- le respondió el pelirrojo.

Aomine corría a toda velocidad, con la falsa idea de que Midorima lo perseguía para arrebatarle su alma. Sin saberlo, se dirigía al lugar en el que estaban sus ex-compañeros de equipo.

-Demonios, debo correr rápido.- se decía Aomine para sus adentros.- No quiero ni pensar en lo que ese loco con gafas podría hacerme porque llegué tarde. Pues bueno, espero que Akashi me ayude a mejorar la situación.

Pero él, sumido en sus pensamientos, inconscientemente llegó al lugar predestinado. El lugar en donde se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros de Teiko. Al verlos por fin, a Aomine se le formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba ansioso, nadie tenía idea de lo que él les tenía preparado...

Aomine quizo hablarles cuando los vio, así que empezó con una frase muy simpática:

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- decía amigablemente. Pero las respuestas de los otros no fueron tan buenas como él creía que lo serían.

-¡Llegas tarde Aominecchi! ¡No sabes lo que tuvimos que hacer para encontrarte!- decía el rubio enojado.

-Es cierto, Aomine-kun. A la próxima, intenta llegar un poco más temprano. Después de todo, ésta es tu reunión, me parece inorrecto que seas el ultimo en llegar.- opinó Kuroko.

-¿Eh?- Decía un Murasakibara que acababa de despertarse después de oír la voz de lo demás.- Tardaste demasiado, tanto que me entró sueño y me dormí.-replicaba el pelimorado.

Mientras, Aomine se sentía triste y desganado al escuchar las "simpáticas" espuestas de sus compañeros, siendo que llevaban un buen tiempo sin verse todos juntos.

-Qué crueles son conmigo.- decía Aomine triste con el tono de voz bajo.- Primero digan que vine, pude haber optado por cancelar la convocatoria y dejarlos con la curiosidad.- dijo subiendo un poco el tono.

Pero justo detrás de él, llegaban caminando dos jóvenes de pelo rojo y verde. El primero venía calmado, el otro, ardía por dentro de furia. se acercaban lentamente hacia el grupo, Akashi intentando calmar un poco a Midorima. Finalmente, con un Midorima un poco más controlado, se acercaron a los chicos. Kuroko fue el primero en notarlos.

-Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun, ¿Dónde estaban? Se fueron justo antes de que Aomine viniera.- dijo el peliceleste con curiosidad.

-Oh, no es nada. Solo quería hablar de algo importante con el ex-vicecapitán.- Decía Akashi de forma natural.

Mientras, Aomine volteaba su cabeza lentamente en el momento de que cayó en cuenta de que Midorima estaba justo detrás de él. Lo hacía con temor, con miedo a cualquier escarmiento que el peliverde decidiera darle. Mientras, los demás se daban cuenta de la presión que el cuatro ojos despedía. Kise tembló en pánico, Kuroko sintió un pequeño miedo en su interior y Murasakibara no hizo mucho caso. Akashi solo se limitaba a mirar con notable emoción.

-Emm...- Empezó a hablar Aomine. Solo con eso, se sentía el fuerte aura que emanaba de esos dos.- Yo... lo siento.- seguía hablando el peliazul. Midorima le lanzó una Mirada asesina.

-Estás consciente de que unas simples disculpas no resolverán nada, ¿Verdad, Aomine?- Decía tajante el peliverde.

-*gulp*- Se oía de la garganta de Aomine. Aunque Aomine se sentía asustado, a la vez sabía que su sentencia era inevitable. De alguna forma, ya estaba inconscientemente preparado mentalmente. Midorima se dirigía lentamente hacia él, causándole escalofríos. Sin embargo, Aomine estaba perfectamente consciente de que huir solo retrasaría lo inaludible.

Midorima estrechó sus puños, justo enfrente del peliazul. Aomine, empezó a aterrarse más que nunca. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo, Midorima estaba acomodando su brazo izquierdo para dar un buen golpe.

-Tienes suerte, Aomine. No muchos reciben el privilegio de ser golpeados por mi puño izquierdo.- dijo Midorima. Así, Midorima agarró impulse, y como si de una pieza de cristal se tratase, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el pobre rostro del jugador estrella.

Y así, Aomine quedó en el suelo, Midorima suspirando, poniéndole fin a su ira, y Kise asustado. Akashi se reía, Kuroko observaba, y Murasakibara... bueno. Ustedes sabrán que seguía dormido.

0=================================================================================================0

Aomine estaba en el suelo con mucho dolor. Tenía un increíble moretón en su mejilla, y parecía delirar. Kise, al haber pasado el enojo de Midorima, empezó a reírse a carcajada suelta de su compañero. Kuroko lo observaba, siendo el único que se compadecía del pobre. Murasakibara se había despertado otra vez, y Akashi fue a ayudar al peliazul.

-Daiki, ¿Estás bien?- le decía el pelirrojo, mientras le tendía una mano.

-Sí, supongo.- decía mientras se sobaba la mejilla, con un tono irónico en sus palabras.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, hemos estado muy impacientes, ¿Sabes?- comentaba Akashi.

Entonces Aomine recordó de que había dejado a sus ex-compañeros de equipo con curiosidad durante un largo rato. Sobre todo a Kuroko, al cual le había comentado del tema desde el día anterior. Aomine tenía intención de ponerse manos a la obra.

-¡Oigan!- dijo Aomine, acaparando la atención del grupo. Entonces empezó a hablar.

-¿Recuerdan lo de la apuesta? Para eso los traje, ¿no?- decía el peliazul.-Apuesto a que todos tienen curiosidad.

-Sí, es cierto.- decía Kuroko. Los demás, asintieron ante la respuesta del peliceleste.

Aomine empezó a hablarles por fin de la apuesta que tanta curiosidad les provocaba a todos, incluso a Akashi.

-Bien. ¿Pues que les parece si empezamos?- dijo Aomine. Lo cual, en efecto, fue como un canto divino para todos ahí reunidos.

0=================================================================================================0

Aomine había formado un círculo con sus ex-compañeros, él estaba en una posición en la que pudiera ser el más escuchado, a sus lados se encontraban Kise y Murasakibara. Al lado de los mismos, se encontraban Midorima y Akashi, respectivamente. Al último y para cerrar el círculo, se encontraba Kuroko. Ya posicionados, Aomine prosiguió. Todos se encontraban sentados poniéndole atención.

-Pues lo primero es lo primero, les contaré por qué decidí hacer ésto. Un día, me encontraba tranquilo en mi casa, comiendo chocolates con Kuroko. Eso me dio una idea que no tenía nada que ver con los chocolates, pero aún así la relacioné con los chocolates. El punto es que, aseguro que ésto sera tan divertido como un juego de baloncesto.- contaba el pelizul, al cual todos escuchaban.

-Ve directo al grano.- le dijo Akashi.

-Bien, bien. Pero antes, pongan aquí todo lo que les pedí.- dijo Aomine, poniendo su mano en el centro del círculo.

Todos parecieron saber a lo que se refería, y pusieron los objetos de valor que Aomine dijo que trajeran. El primero fue Kuroko.

-Yo traje un balón que gané en un concurso, un jersey, un collar, un libro y unas joyas. ¿Es suficiente?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Claro, todo eso está muy bien- decía Aomine mientras examinaba el bulto de cosas que su compañero había traído.- Pero... ¿De dónde sacaste estas joyas tan... de alta calidad?- preguntó confuso.

Kuroko abrió un poco más de lo normal sus ojos, desviando la mirada, haciéndolo bastante sospechoso.- Digamos que las encontré por ahí.- respondió el peliceleste.

-Emm... Bueno.- terminó el peliazul.- Bien, ahora... Kise, vas de colocar tus apuestas.- dijo Aomine, a lo cual Kise respondió de inmediato.

-¡Claro! Ahí voy.- Dijo sacando algunas cosas que traía en su mochila de mano. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante el increíble botín del rubio. Sacaba y sacaba, collares, pulseras, relojes, aretes, brazaletes, todo con incrustaciones de metales preciosos. También sacó unos inreíbles tenis de baloncesto que a lo mínimo costaban unos 200 dólares. Por ultimo, sacó 30000 yenes en efectivo. Todos lo veían con cara de: "¿Es una broma?".

-Listo, aquí está todo. Espero que sea suficiente.- decía Kise con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Aomine ya ni siquiera sabía que responder ante tales palabras, solo se enfocaba en lo que estaba frente a él.

-Oye, Kise, ¿Estás seguro de querer apostar todo esto?- preguntaba incrédulo el peliazul.

-¡Seguro! Recuerda que soy modelo, para mí esto no es nada más que unos dulces en la tienda de 24 horas.- Afirmaba Kise, con un aire presuntuoso.

-Bien, si estás tan seguro, entonces no creo que haya problema.- Decía Aomine, con una sonrisa de bestia que le decía: "Esto se está poniendo interesante."

Aomine tomó todo lo que Kise puso sobre el piso y lo arrimó hacia él. El siguiente en entregar sus bienes era Midorima.

-Midorima, sigues tú.- dijo Aomine.

-Bien.- simplemente respondió el gafitas.

Midorima empezó a sacar unas cosas de su bolsillo. Eran unos 4 anillos de oro. de su otro bolsillo sacó lo que al parecer eran unos árticulos bastante extraños. Un lápiz para exámenes "mágico" que solo servía para aquellas personas que se esforzaran al 100%. Traía un gatito de la suerte en miniatura. También traía unas vendas y por último, un par de tréboles de 4 hojas.

-¿Sirve ésto?- preguntó Midorima.

-Supongo que los anillos sí que sirven, pero no sé que son esas cosas que traes aparte de eso.- decía un confundido y extrañado Aomine.

-Son artículos de la suerte, en efecto.- dijo calmado el peliverde.

-Bien, supongo que sirven. ¿Pero para qué las vendas?- preguntó otra vez.

-Son los vendajes de mi mano izquierda que usé en mi partido contra Seirin de la copa de invierno. Las he conservado durante todo éste tiempo.

-Ok, supongo que pasan.- terminó el peliazul, repitiendo el proceso que hizo con las pertenencias de Kise, solo que ésta vez con las de Midorima.

Aomine empezó a notar la increíble cantidad de "apuestas" que se reunían en el círculo. Sin duda, no esperaba tal aglomeración.

-Veamos, el siguiente es Murasakibara.- añadió Aomine.

-Aquí.- Dijo el pelimorado, un poco adormilado. Le enseñó una bolsa de como supermercado a Aomine, el cual se quedó curioso al verla. Acto seguido, Murasakibara vació el contenido de la bolsa en el piso. Había una ridícula cantidad de golosinas ahí. Frituras, chocolates, caramelos, aperitivos, y chicles. A Kise y a Kuroko se les hizo agua la boca al observar la "suculenta" apuesta del Pelimorado. Aomine se quedó observando el monto de dulces un rato, y finalmente decidió tomarlo.

-Muy bien, Murasakibara. Ésto servirá.- Terminó el peliazul, mientras acarreaba la apuesta de Murasakibara.

Al final, solo quedaba uno. Sí, ya saben a quién me refiero.

-Muy bien, Akashi. Sigues tú.- Siguió Aomine.

Pero Akashi no tenía buena cara. Estaba más bien desconfiado, como si estuvieran engañándolo. Él, muy inteligente, descubrió algo que había pasado de vista de todos los demás.

-Me niego, estoy seguro de que escondes algo.- Dijo cortante Akashi, dirigido hacia el peliazul.

-Oye, ¡No te escondo nada!- Dijo calmado, pero un poco alterado Aomine.

-Bueno, serás tan idiota que ni siquier´puedes notarlo por tí mismo, ya lo suponía.- Ofendió Akashi.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó desconcertado el jugador estrella.

-Bien, déjame explicarte.- Añadió, llamando la atención de todos en el círculo.- Daiki, inconscientemente estás haciendo trampa.

Aomine quedó estupefacto, junto con el resto. Aunque Aomine era demasiado idiota para notarlo, realmente la declaración de Akashi tenía mucho sentido.

-Deja que me explique mejor. Tú esres el supuesto guarda, por lo que he notado. Con esto me refiero a que estás resguardando las apuestas de todos nosotros, pero; tú también frmas parte de ésto.- decía el pelirrojo, aunque los demás seguían sin entender.- A lo que voy, es que necesitamos a alguien ajeno al asunto para tratar con éste problema.

Aomine empezaba a entender, junto con el resto- Comprendía que lo que él hacía era injusto, pues sin querer era en el que residían todos los objetos de los demás. Podría hacer trampa, y en eso Akashi tenía razón, ya que podia robar las apuestas, y hacer la vista gorda. Además, él era respondable de los daño causados a sus pertenencias. Pero, había una cosa que no lograba comprender del todo.

-Akashi, entonces, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- preguntó un confuso Aomine.

-Pues es obvio, ¿no? Buscar un mediador, para que haya trato igualitario,y sea totalmente justo. Pero necesitamos a alguien en quien confiar, alguien al que le podamos encomendar todo esto, y que no se vaya a aprovechar. Tendría que ser alguien de confianza.- añadió Akashi.

Aomine, Kise, y Kuroko empezaron a pensar por un buen rato. Llevándose el puño a la barbila, pensaban concentrados, ¿Quién cumple éstas características?

¿Quién sería el ideal para ésta tarea?

-Umm... Alguien...- decía Aomine.

-A ver... No, No.- Pensaba el rubio, el cual pensaba más que todos.

Kuroko seguía callado mientras pensaba profundamente. De repente, los 3 pensativos llegaron a una respuesta. Era bastante acertado, y cumplía perfectamente esas características.

-¡Kagami!

-¡Kagamicchi!

-¡Kagami-kun!

Exclamaron Aomine, Kise, y Kuroko, respectivamente.

-Con que Taiga, ¿eh?- comentó el pelirrojo, el cual parecía bastante convencido con la respuesta a la cual él mismo no logró llegar.

-Sí, yo lo conozco bien.- decía Kuroko, con ánimos.- La verdad es que Kagami-kun es el tipo de persona que no podría robar algo ni aunque debiera. También es leal, y sabe defenderse. Además, vivía en América, de seguro ha de tener experiencia con eventos de éste tipo. También, es alguien que conocemos y que a todos nos cae bien, creo que él es el más ideal.- Terminó Kuroko.

-Yo apoyo a Kurokocchi.- Añadió el rubio.- Realmente Kagamicchi es muy buena persona, es justo y amigable. Además, posee un buen sentido de la socialización. Creo que sería la persona ideal.

-Pues supongo que yo también.- Dijo Midorima, ajustándose las gafas.- Kagami inspira cierto aire de confianza, y solo con verlo te cae bien. Yo no me sentiría incómodo si él resultara ser el que cuide mis pertenencias; creo que merece serlo.

-Ya qué, no me importa mucho.- Añadió Murasakibara.- Supongo que podría funcionar, todos confían en él, así que yo también lo haré.- Dijo el pelimorado, con su típico tono de indiferencia.

-¡Eso, Akashi!- se unió Aomine, que era el único que faltaba de dar su voz.- Yo creo que Kagami bien podría ser esa persona. Además, como él tiene una casa amplia, tendrá sitio para guardarlo todo. ¡Es el mejor candidato!

Akashi quedó de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba pensando profundamente, y después de anañizar todos los posibles escenarios, no tuvo ninguna objeción.

-Bien, entonces Taiga será.- dijo calmado el pelirrojo, lo cual, alegró a los demás.

-Entonces está decidido.- Dijo Aomine.- ¿Alguna otra queja, Akashi?

Akashi quedó en duda, pero después de confirmarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que nada malo podría pasar.-No tengo ningún problema más.- dijo con calma, lo cual alivió a los demás, con el pensamiento de que Aomine estaba a punto de revelar el asunto por fin.

-Bien...- dijo Kuroko de repente, llamando la atención del círculo.- entonces, Aomine-kun... ¿Podrías explicarnos en qué consistirá la apuesta?

Aomine al escuchar eso, cerró los ojos y soltó una pequeña carcajada, intrigando a todos.

-Muy bien, lo haré. Pero tengo una condición.- Dijo, a lo cual empezaron a prestar atención. Aomine hizo una pequeña pausa y empezó a hablar:

-Uno por uno.- Eso dijo, aunque al principio no entendieron lo que significaba, Akashi se dio cuenta antes que los demás.

-¿Nos lo dirás uno por uno? ¿Por qué?- Dijo, imponente el pelirrojo.

-Bien, bien...-emepezó a responder Aomine.- La verdad es que creo que sería demasiada la sorpresa que prefiero decírselos de uno por uno, para calmar las vibras un poco.- Dijo Aomine.

Akashi se le quedó viendo con el sentimiento de que lo estaban menospreciando. Algo así pasó con Midorima y Kise.

-¿Me menosprecias? ¿Quién te crees que soy?- Dijo enfadado Akashi.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, solo que creo que tu sorpresa será tal, que no podrás ni imaginarte lo que estás a punto de hacer.- le dijo el peliazul, para mayor enfado del par.

-Aomine, nada nos sorprenderá a éstas alturas.- decía con enojo Midorima.

Aomine quedó de brazoz cruzados de Nuevo, y de repente, se le ocurrió una idea con garantía para que las quejas cesaran.

-Entonces...-decía Aomine con un poco de misterio en su voz, intrigando a los demás.- Haremos ésto, pongan su mano en el centro, ahora.

Kise y Kuroko le hicieron caso de inmediato, a Murasakibara no pareció importarle, pero decidió hacerlo si eso lograba convencer a Aomine. Midorima y Akashi se le quedaron viendo con cara de: ¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte? pero Aomine los miró con cara de: ¡Confía en mí! Con lo cual, terminaron convencidos, sabiendo que desde hace mucho ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Perfecto.- Prosiguió Aomine.- Ahora, vamos a hacer un juramento.- Dijo con toda naturalidad.

-¿Un juramento?- Preguntaron todos al unísono, ante la repentina propuesta.

-Sí, un juramento. Con ésto, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. No se podrán salir, y cada uno de ustedes tendrá que permanecer en la apuesta desde el inicio hasta el final. Ahora, cuando diga 3, todos gritaremos: ¡Acepto permanecer de inicio a fin!

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Akashi.- Como sea, nunca planeé retirarme. Y ustedes, ¿Aceptan?- Preguntó a los demás con mirada desafiente, a lo cual asintieron decididos.

-Sí, no huiré.- Dijo Kuroko decidido.

-Apoyo a Kurokocchi- Le siguió el rubio.

-Bien, les seguiré el juego.- Aceptó el pelimorado.

-Supongo que no puedo negarme.- Siguió Midorima.

-Perfecto, entonces, no hay objeciones.- Aomine, al decir ésto, empezó la cuenta regresiva.

-¡1!-Decía, mientras los demás preparaban sus manos.

-¡2!- Seguía contando, y ahora todos empezaban a almacenar aire en sus pulmones, se miraron decididos, y esperaron el momento de la recta final.

-¡Y...!- Los demás estaban a punto de soltar el grito.- ¡3!- Por fin soltó Aomine, lo cual, activó los instintos de los demás de forma casi instantánea.

-¡Acepto permanecer de inicio a fin!- Dijeron a todo pulmón, con lo cual sellarían una promesa de la cual se arrepentiría, tal vez sí, tal vvez no, pero iba a hacer en un cambio. Para bien, o para mal.

0=================================================================================================0

 **Hola amigos! Por fin terminé, lo hice más extenso ahora, tratando de avanzar rápidamente en la trama de forma coherente y realista. Pues buen, lo usual, espero que le haya gustado, ya saben: dejen reviews para ayudarme a mejorar mi capacidad de redacción.**

 **Por cierto, ahorá que habrán vacaciones, estaré mucho más activo que de costumbre. ¡Estén pendientes!**

 **¡Chao!**

 **PD: Los dejé con la curiosidad... je je.**


End file.
